1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device supporting racks and more particularly to such a supporting rack, which comprises two supporting foot member, a tabletop mounted on the supporting foot members in a replaceable manner, and an electronic expansion box detachably mounted at one supporting foot member beneath the tabletop for easy maintenance and replacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
With fast development of electronic and multimedia technologies, advanced and sophisticated computer, notebook computer and many other mobile electronic devices have been continuously created and widely used around every corner in our society. Due to the popularization of computers, most people are dependent on computers. Nowadays, people often use a keyboard, mouse and other computer peripheral equipment to provide electrical signals to a computer, enabling the computer to output the content of the electrical signals through a display screen or printer. A display screen is a requisite output device of a computer.
Further, in order to allow the user to watch the display screen at a comfortable angle, a screen rack is generally used to support the display screen, allowing the user to adjust the viewing angle of the display screen according to personal preference.
However, when using a computer system, people generally will position the display screen of the computer system on a desk. When using a screen rack to support the display screen on the desk, the screen rack will occupy much desktop space. In order to save desktop space, a suspension support device may be used to suspend the display screen above the desktop. However, a suspension support device has the drawbacks of installation difficulty and adjustment inconvenience.
There are supporting racks commercially available. These supporting racks can be mounted on a desktop to support a display screen above the desktop with a space defined therein for accommodating keyboard, mouse or other computer peripheral apparatus, saving much the desktop space. These supporting racks may be equipped with computer expansion jacks for the connection of computer peripheral apparatuses. However, these conventional supporting racks are monotonous, not allow the user to change the design of the outer appearance according to personal preference, making them less attractive to consumers.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a supporting rack that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.